House Unity
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: Because of a fight Dumbledore requires Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy to be locked in a abandoned classroom in Hogwarts to get along with each other. What happens inside the classroom and what is it about House Unity? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters. I just own the plot and that's all.

**A/N: **Hello Guys! I'm editing this story. Adding lines and deleting some too. But don't worry! It's still the same! =))

* * *

><p><strong>Things to Remember in this Story:<strong>

**a.) **Voldemort is gone, killed by Harry Potter in his 6th year.

**b.) **Lucius Malfoy is dead, killed by Voldemort because of a failed mission.

**c.) **Dumbledore is still alive. (I don't know how to explain, just pretend that he's still alive okay?)

* * *

><p><strong>House Unity<strong>

**First Chapter**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Ron and Harry!" Hermione said as she smiled at her two bestfriends who where waiting for her outside the Fat Lady's Portrait.<p>

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Mione." Ron replied, looking and sounding more tired than Harry.

"Looks like you've done your Transfiguration homework then? You both look worse than a Riddikuled Snape and that's saying something" Hermione remarked, chuckling while they started walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"We didn't even have a blink of sleep!" Ron complained as he glared at the laughing Hermione.

"Did you know how hard it was? To do the homework without notes?" Harry questioned Hermione while he also glared her.

"Well, that's the what you get for sleeping and not taking notes from Transfiguration yesterday!" Came Hermione's reply as she rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"Keep quiet you two! Every word I hear is like having a drum banged right into my ears!" Ron said as he covered his ears with his hands with a groan.

"Come on! Stop asking like babies! What matters most is that you finished your homework. Now, let's go to the Great Hall already. I'm hungry!" Hermione said as they neared the doors to the Great Hall. But before they could open it, they heard snickers and chuckles from behind them

"What the hell are you snickering about? Bloody Slytherins" Harry muttered angrily as he faced the smirking Slytherins.

"What's not to laugh about? You and Weasel here look like the living dead!" Draco Malfoy drawled, his smirk in place while Pansy and Blaise, who were behind him, chuckled."Granger here of course, still looks the same as always."

"Sod off Malfoy, we are not in the mood for your bloody games" Hermione replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Ms. Goody-two-shoes is cursing. Never thought I'd live to see this day." Pansy said as she smirked at Hermione.

"Shut up now or I won't make you live the rest of the day." Came Hermione's reply.

"Why you - " Pansy started as her face turned red in rage.

"Leave her alone Pugkinson." Ron growled, the tiredness that was on his face a while ago, gone.

"Standing up for your girlfriend Weasley?" Blaise teased with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron shouted as he clenched his fists.

"Really Weasley? We all see the looks you've been giving her almost everyday." Draco drawled with a smirk. Hermione, who was now full of it all, pointed her wand at Malfoy.

"Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy." Hermione growled. "We said that we're not in the mood for your mindless and stupid teasing. So if you may, leave us alone so we can eat our breakfast. But of course, if you and your lot here won't, I will not think twice about hexing you right here and now. "

"You wouldn't do that. You don't have the guts." Blaise started as they all reached for their wands and pointed it to one another. Harry pointing his to Pansy while Ron to Blaise.

"What makes you sure that Hermione wouldn't hex you?" Harry replied anger and annoyance visible through his eyes.

"How much do you even know about her?" Ron added. At this point, a crowd was forming around them. All eager to see what happens next.

"I'll have you all hexed even before you even utter the first syllable of yours. I probably know more than all of you combined, after all, I am a bookworm." Hermione said in a menacing voice as she smirked a smirk that would make a Slytherin proud. With this comment the 3 Slytherins flinched at the sound of her voice. Then after that, hell broke loose and the two opposing houses were sending hexes to each other.

"Stop this, this instant!" Professor McGonagall voice boomed through the hallways as she broke through the crowd. "Lower you wands and come to the Headmaster's office now!" The two houses obeyed immediately, knowing fully well what the Professor is capable in doing when things get out of hands. So they followed Professor Mcgonagall while silently sending daggers to eachother with their eyes.

"How did that all happened! You are all 7th Years for Merlin's sake! I expect all of you to control your anger and act more mature and be good models for the youger ones!" Mcgonagall said as the 6 were standing in Dumbledore's office.

"I expected more of you! Especially Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you are the Heads of this school! I was -" McGonagall ranted on and on but was cut-off by the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"Minerva, I think that's enough. Thank you for escorting them here, you can go now. I'll talk to them." Professor Dumbledore said as he sat in his chairs facing the six 7th years. With a final nod towards Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall left muttering incoherent words under her breath.

"Well Students, it seems like what you did this morning in breakfast was quite unaccptable so therefore, I must to punish you." Professor Dumbledore said as he swallowed a Lemon Drop. A muggle candy which the Headmaster had a liking for.

"What kind of punishment Professor?" Hermione asked quietly as she looked at the Professor whose eyes twinkled at the question.

"Since the war is over and the House Unity of the houses is still not improving, I require that you will be the role models for starting the unity between the houses that are most in rivalry with each other. You will all be excused from all your classes this day. You will be locked up in a classroom for the rest of the day until you get along with eachother." Professor Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes still present.

"WHAT?" They all shouted in chorus

"That's outrageous!" Harry muttered.

"There is no chance we'll get along with these bloody Gryffindors!" Pansy replied with a face of complete disgust.

"Language Ms. Parkinson. You are all required to. If you won't agree to this I'll have all of you serve detention with Flinch for the rest of this school year." Professor Dumbledore replied. With this, they all shivered to the scene where they will serve detention with Flinch for not even a month or two, but for the rest of their final year. With a final decision and a bicker, they all agreed to him.

"If that's the case go now and I'll send you a letter for further information." Professor Dumbledore relied with a nod. They then started to go out while Professor Dumbledore watched them go with a smile playing in his lips.

"This ought to be good." Professor Dumbledore remarked as soon as the students exited the his office. Swallowing a Lemon Drop in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't forget to review okay? =))


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters. I just own the plot and that's all.

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I'm writing this even if I still have another story I need to finish because the plot in this story is stuck in my mind for weeks now so I decided to write it already before I forget it. This story is about friendship but I'm still thinking, if I'll make a sequel to this. For the mean time, read my story and review! I'd be happy. =)

**House Unity **

**Chapter 2 **

"Bloody Hell! If it weren't for you Slytherins we won't be here! Bloody Slytherins!" Ron said as he glared at the 3 Slytherins who are in the other side of the room

"You started it! You were the one's who were threatening us!" Draco said as he stood up from his chair and went towards Ron clutching his fists but was stooped by Hermione

"Don't you dare Malfoy, want me to punch you again like 3rd Year?" Hermione said as he faced Draco "I would love to see your terrified face again while screaming for you mummy" Hermione said as she smirked

"Don't you dare talk about my mum" Draco said

"Stop it!" Harry said "As soon as we get along with eachother the sonner we can get away with eachother"

"Well, for once in my life, I agree with Potter here" Blaise said as he too stood up from his chair and went towards them

"What did Dumbledore said anyway?" Ron said and then his stomach suddenly grumbled "Merlin, I'm bloody hungry!" He said as he rubbed his stomach

"Yeah me too. We haven't even had a bite of breakfast because of you" Pansy said as she also clutched her stomach "Well, we don't have our wands, what can we do?"

Right then a letter appeared on the teacher's table magically. Hermione, being the one near to it, opened it and read it carefull.

"What does it say Granger?" Draco said as he stood behind Hermione who was pretty uncomfortable with the fact that he was pracrtically breathing into her neck

"Here, I' ll read it aloud" Hermione said

_Dearest students,_

_Being that you didn't had the time to have breakfast, i'll send some food there. However, you must first complete a task. You must first get to know after eachother more other than your houses and such. Play a game if you will. After the game there would be food that will appear in the teacher's table. If you won't do this task, you will not have anything to eat being that you don't have your wands with you to apparate food. _

_Best of Luck,  
>Professor Dumbledore<em>

"Let's get it on then, I'm starved!" Ron said

"What kind of game is it?" Blaise asked as he looked at the Gryffindors in turn

"Hey, I know a Muggle Game!" Hermione said as she smiled

"No way! We won't play a Muggle Game!" Pansy said while Draco and Blaise nodded their heads too.

"Yeah!" Blaise and Draco said in chorus

"Well, if that's what you like then we won't have our breakfast and starved to death and then probably -" Hermione went on and on

"Okay, we get it. What's the game anyway?" Draco asked

"Well, it's a game called Truth or Dare" Hermione said as she explained the Muggle game

"Hey! I know that! We played that last summer at the Burrow right Hermione?" Ron said as he smiled

"Yeah, I know that too!" Harry said as he also smile

"Yeah, yeah. We get it that you know the game. Carry on Granger" Draco said with a wave of his hand at Hermione

"The game goes like this, for example I will ask one of you to choose between truth or dare. If you chose Truth you must say the truth or suffer some consequences and if you pick the dare one you must do what the other person expect you to do or else you must suffer the consequences too. It's as easy as that. So everyone get's the game?" Hermione said as they nodded their heads. "Ok, good, but first, let's move the chairs so we can sit in the middle of the floor" With that, they all stood up except for Pansy who complained that she'll break a nail if she'll move the chairs. They all just rolled their eyes at her and set to move the chairs. After a few minutes, they all sat in the middle of the floor.

"So, who'll start?" Ron said as he looked around and stopped at Pansy "Hey Parkinson, you start 'cause you didn't even help us a bit while you were whining about your stupid nails" Ron said as he smirked "Truth or Dare?"

"Sod off Weasel. I pick truth" Pansy said as raised her chin and then gulped at the look of of mischief on Ron's face.

**A/N: **Quite short isn't it? What does this lead to? Well, read the next chapter if you'd like to find out! But don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters. I just own the plot and that's all.

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I'm writing this even if I still have another story I need to finish because the plot in this story is stuck in my mind for weeks now so I decided to write it already before I forget it. This story is about friendship but I'm still thinking, if I'll make a sequel to this. For the mean time, read my story and review! I'd be happy. =)

**House Unity **

**Chapter 3**

"What is your darkest and most kept secret?" Ron asked as he grinned

"WHAT? You can't ask that question!" Pansy shouted

"There are no rules against it Parkinson" Hermione said

"So Parkinson what is it?" Ron said "This would be great black-mail material!" He said as he grinned

"Um.. er.." Pansy stuttered and the looked around to see that even her bestfriends, Draco and Blaise, were waiting for her answer.

"What is it Parkinson? If you won't answer this you will do the consequences that are much harder." Ron said "Believe me, i've been there"

"Ok. It... that.. um.. err. " Pansy stuttered

"Say it already!" Blaise said

"I'm Bisexual!" Pansy said

"Wait, you are what?" Draco said

"You're Bi?" Blaise said a little shocked. While Harry and Ron's mouth were gaping open while Hermione sat clearly not shocked at all

"Hey, Granger, why aren't you saying something? or even surprised?" Pansy said as she looked at Hermione

"Well, I knew this a long time ago. I heard you in the lavatory once, admitting it to Milicent Bulstrode" Hermione said as she smiled "You better doule check if there are no persons in the lavatory if you'll tell secrets you know" She said as she smirked

"You knew this all the time and didn't tell us?" Harry and Ron said

"What? I forgot to tell you about it,Besides you know now" Hermione said "So who's next? Pansy you pick."

"Hmm.. Draco !" Pansy said as she pointed at the Italian Boy

"Dare" Draco said nonchantly

"Ha! I dare you to kiss Hermione for a full 1 minute! With tongue!" Pansy said as she laughed

"WHAT?" Hermione and Draco shouted.

"A dare's a dare my friend or suffer the consequences" Pansy said she smirked at Draco

"But I will not agree to this! I will -" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco kissing her full on the mouth. Hermione at first stood motionless but gave in to the kiss. All the others including Pansy were schocked as it became into a full on snogging session. They could see the couple both kissing with such passion that you'll even mistake them as real couples. Blasie wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist then lifting her up so she was straddling him while Hermione putting her arms around Draco 's neck. After quite some time, the other's forgot about the time while they were busy wastching Blaise and Hermione in shock.

"Hey! Time's up already!" Blaise shouted as he grabbed them both by the shoulders and puched them apart. With that Hermione suddenly blushed crimson red while Draco quietly retreated to his place

"Hey Granger, you look like you're pretty much into the kiss eh?" Draco said as he smirked

"You were the one who straddled me!" Hermione retorted

"Hey, you were the one" Draco argued "and besides, that was a great snog. Never knew you had it in you Granger" Draco said as she smirked

"Shut your trap Malfoy. Say one word and I'll tear you to pieces" Hermione said as she glared at Draco "besides, I had better" Hermione said as she smirked at Malfoy who turned red. "but I must admit, you're ok too"

"Why you little -" Draco started

"Well that was unexpected." Pansy said while she still looked pretty shocked. While Harry and Ron too were quiet for a while and then suddenly they all started shouting

"How dare you Malfoy! You - " Harry said as he clenched his fists

"You Bloody Slytherin! I'm going to -" Ron said as his face became flushed

"Calm down guys. It was just a dare. A non meaningful kiss" Hermione said as she adjusted her hair which was pretty ruffled.

"But - " Ron and Harry both said

"It's just a dare" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes as she tried to restrain the two boys from punching Draco into a pulp.

"Yeah, it meant nothing at all" Draco added "A silly dare"

"Well it didn't look meaningless!" Blaise said as he grinned "You look like you would do the deed if we didn't stop you!" He said as he laughed

"Shut up Blaise, but you know, " Draco said and then suddenly leaned into Blaise and whispered something into his ear which made Blaise chuckle and Draco break into a grin.

"She's that good?" Blaise asked silently while Draco nodded

"What was that Malfoy?" Hermione said as she glared at Draco

"Oh nothing, I just told Blaise here something secret." Draco said as he smiled while Blaise was still laughing "So I'll pick right?" He said as he looked around the circle they made. "Hey Potter, I pick you"

"Truth" Harry said

'Well, this would be good black mail material" Draco said as he grinned

"Don't you dare Malfoy" Harry replied looking angry

"I'm just kidding. Ok, Potter, who's your first snog and shag and what year did these happen?" Draco said as he laughed while Blaise joined him

"WHAT?" Harry said "I can't answer that!"

"Answer or do the consequences" Draco said as he smirked amusement visible in his face.

"Fine. First snog was Susan Bones, 2nd Year and First shag was with Padma Patil on 4th Year." Harry said sheepishly while blushing a little bit

"FIrst shag was with one of the Patil twins?" Draco asked clearly shocked

'Yeah, we got together after the ball." Harry said as he grinned "Good times" he murmured

"That's why there's a rumor when we were 4th year that you were dating. So that's true then?" Pansy asked. "Never though you'll do the deed at an early time Potter. I thought you don't have it in you" Pansy said as he smiled at Harry while Harry blushed and returned the smile

"So, Harry, who will you pick?" Hermione said

"I pick Ron!" Harry said as he looked at Ron "So Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Ron said as he smiled back at Harry

"Well, I just want to know if this rumor was true. So Ron, don't get mad at me after ok? Is it true that you had a relationship with Millicent Bulstrode?" Harry asked as he looked at ROn who gulped while the Slytherins leaned over to hear his answer

"Err... well.. Yes! It was on 6th year! But, it only lasted 2 weeks though" Ron said as he blushed

"You dated MIllicent Bulstrode?" Pansy, Draco and Blaise shouted

"Don't you shout at me like I'm deaf! I can bloody hear you! and to answer that question yes." Ron said as he looked at the confused faces of the Slyhterins.

"You dated Bulstrode?" Pansy said amusement clear in her face "the fat girl in Slytherin?"

"Hey, she loosed some punds over the years and I repeat yes." Ron said as Draco and Blaise were chuckling. Mumbling things like "Bullstrode" "Weasel" "Couple" over their laughing

"Let's move on then. So Zabini, that leaves to you. Truth or Dare?" Ron asked as the grinnig Italian

"Dare" Blaise said as he smiled

"Hmm.. I dare you that after we got out her, at dinner later, shout infront of the Great Hall, infront of everyone saying 'Gryffindor Rules!' and 'Especially Harry, Ron and Hermione" Ron said as the 3 Gryffindors laughed while Blaise's mouth hung open

"I would love to see that!" Hermione said as she giggled

"Yeah, Good dare Ron. Can't wait for dinner!" Harry said as he patted Ron's back.

"I would not, in a million years do that!" Blaise said

"Well Blaise, may I quote from Parkinson here, A dare's a dare" Harry said as he grinned

Blaise muttered a string of colorful words as he agreed to the dare.

"Hey! Look there's food already" Draco said as he pointed to the table. Which were full of food and a pitcher full of butter beer.

"Let's dig in! I'm hungry as a bear now!" Ron said as they all went towards the table and got their foods

"You look more like a pig that a bear Weasley" Draco commented as he laughed at Ron who was practically putting all that he can see and touch inside hsi mouth.

**A/N:**This one's quite long. Thankyou for reading another Chapter of House Unity! Wait for the next chapter! They are going to play another game so watch out! Sorry for the misspelling of words and wrong grammer if you find one or two! You see, English isn't my language.

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters. I just own the plot and that's all.

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I'm writing this even if I still have another story I need to finish because the plot in this story is stuck in my mind for weeks now so I decided to write it already before I forget it. This story is about friendship but I'm still thinking, if I'll make a sequel to this. For the mean time, read my story and review! I'd be happy. =)

**House Unity **

**Chapter 4**

"AH! I'm full!" Ron said as they all once again sat in the middle of the room holding their butterbeers

"Why hasn't the old bloke let us out yet?" Draco said as he sipped from his butterbeer

"He has a name Malfoy and it's Professor Dumbledore" Harry said as he glared at Draco

"Whatever" Draco replied as he rolled his eyes at Harry

"Maybe he wants us to play another game?" Ron suggested

"Maybe" Blaise said as he took a sip from his cup

"So Granger know another game?" Pansy said as she faced Hermione who then went into a deep thinking

"Yeah! I know a game!" Hermione replied as she clapped her hand infront of her

"What game Mione?" Harry asked

"Well, the game is called I've never" Hermione explained

"Sounds interesting. How does it go Granger" Blaise said as they all leaned in closer to Hermione

"OK, for example the player will say something he's done or never done like "I've never skipped classes" if you skipped classes before, you'll take a sip from you butterbeer but if you have never done the task you won't sip from you drink. The winner is the one who finishes his or her butterbeer first" Hermione finished "got it?" Hermione asked as they all bobbed their heads

"So who is first?" Harry said as they all refilled their glasses and made them full to the brim

"I'll be first. I know it's a stupid statement but I just want to see." Blaise said "I've never snogged anyone before" Blaise said "and Granger you before you snogged Malfoy" All of them drank and then faced Blaise

"Yeah, Well, I'm just making sure if Potter and Weasley here had ever snogged someone before and Granger too. Too bad they already have, that'll be some great blackmail" Blaise said and then laughed along with Draco and Pansy

"Shut up, bloody Slytherins" Ron and Harry shouted in unison

"I'm next!" Pansy exclaimed "I've never skipped classes" All of them drank and were surprised when Hermione also drank

"You skip classes Granger?" The 3 Slytherins asked

"Yeah" came Hermione's short reply as she smirked at their surprised faces

"The bookworm extravagant skips classes?" Draco said as he shook his head

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Blaise asked as he narrowed his eyes at Hermione

"I'm sure. Ask Harry and Ron here" Hermione gestured to both boys who were beside her

"She does?" Pansy asked while the boys nodded

"Oh, close your mouths, it's not that big of a deal" Hermione said

"Which class was it?" Draco asked as he finally composed of himself

"Divination. I just hate Trilawney!" Hermione said as she rubbed her temples

"No wonder, I heard you hate that class" Blaise said "Oh no, almost all students hate her class. They only attend it because they think it an opportunity to sleep" Blaise said as they all laughed

"I'm next, I'm just curious though, I've never had a tattoo" Draco said as he took a sip from his butterbeer and was shocked once again as the 3 Gryffindors took a sip from their butterbeer.

"YOU HAVE A BLOODY TATTOO TOO!" Blaise shouted outraged

"Lower your voice Zabini. We are not deaf you know!" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes "and to answer your question, yes, we have"

"Were?" Pansy said curiously

"Yeah, were? We need proof" Draco said. With that, the Golden Trio stood up. Harry was the first one to show his tattoo. He raised his left sleeve and showed them a red phoenix tattoo. Ron on the other hand raised his right sleeve and showed them a red fox and under it said in orange and red lettering, 'Weasley' and then they all turned to Hermione

"You have also have one Granger?" Draco and Blaise asked surprised and were a little turned on with a Hermione, the girl they once thought was a prude, having a tattoo.

"Yes" came Hermione's short reply and then she began to raise her shirt. With that, they all saw Crescent moon with start of different design above her hip bone. They also had a glimpse of her flat and well-toned stomach and then she began to turn around and lift her hair

"You have two?" Draco asked as he nudged Blaise while Blaise grinned at Draco and whispered something to him which made Draco nod to. With that Hermione showed them a sunset tattoo in the back of her neck and then smiled at the boys

"We all had them after the war" Harry said as they all sat down once again

"What about you? You have tattoo's?" Ron asked as he looked at the Slytherins. With that Draco and Blaise showed them identical tattoo's a snake in their right arms.

"What about you Pansy?" Hermione asked as she looked at Pansy

"You called me Pansy!" Pansy said shocked

"That's your name isn't it? or do you prefer Pugkinson?" Hermione said as she laughed

"Fine, It's Pansy. They said it hurt. Does it?" Pansy asked

"Well, at first. But it's not too much" Hermione said "I'm next! I've never had a piercing" Hermione said this and they all sipped from their drinks

"I'm just getting to being surprised now" Draco said as Blaise and Pansy nodded

"Well Malfoy, you still don't know everything about us" Hermione said as she winked at Draco and grinned

"Where are your's located?" Ron asked. Draco and Blaise have their earings in the lobe of their ears while Pansy's is on the helix of her ears too.

"Where are your's?" Blaise asked

Ron and Harry have both the lobe's of their ears pierced and Hermione again stood up and showed that her's was on her belly button

"Wow Granger, you seem to surprise as more and more" Blaise said as he looked at Hermione's pierced and well-toned stomach while Draco nodded and Pansy and Hermione roll their eyes

"I'm next huh? Umm.. I've never slept in my underwear only" Harry said and then grinned

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted as he slap his shoulder and then took a sip from her drink while everyone else drink too.

"What Mione? Don't worry we all do" Harry said as he smirked at Hermione

"You sleep in you knickers Granger?" Draco asked curious

"Well, umm.. eerrr... yeah" Hermione stuttered as she blushed beet red and looked down

"That's a sight to see" Blaise whispered to Draco as they both grinned at each other and nodded while Ron and Harry couldn't help but agree

"Boys" Hermione and Pansy muttered under their breaths

"So I'm last huh?" Ron asked

"Well spotter Weasley" Pansy answered sarcastically

"Sod off. I've never shagged anyone before" Ron said and then they all drank but what made hell break loose was when they saw Hermione drink

"YOU DID IT HERMIONE?" Harry and Ron shouted while the 3 Slytherins gaped at her

"Yeah" came Hermione's short reply

"When? and Who?" Ron asked frantically as he turned red

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked

"Wait, so Granger didn't shag anyone of the two of you? Thought you'd be Granger's first" Pansy said as she smirked at them when they all composed of themselves

"To answer Ron's question it was 5th year at summer. My ex then. He's a muggle" Hermione said "I've had three already actually" Hermione muttered under her breath silently but they heard it

"THREE?" They all shouted

"I'm not bloody deaf!" Hermione replied angrily "I'm just her in front of you! It's not like a big thing you know"

"NOT A BIG THING? YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Ron shouted but lowered his voice when he saw Hermione's angered and cold face

"I just forgot to tell you" Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes

"Well, that's unexpected. Hermione Granger, the girl we thought a prude isn't a virgin anymore" Draco said as he grinned at Hermione who grinned back

"You can show me anyt-" Blaise started but was the faces of Ron and Harry while Hermione just grinned and rolled her eyes.

After that, they all had a great time, sharing stories, laughs, and jokes. When the door finally opened, they all got up and left together. At that time, it was Dinner, and when they all went inside the Great Hall together, almost all eyes were on them But who could blame them? The two opposing Houses were talking _civil _to each other and were even seating in the same table. Everyone didn't know what happened to them, other's even said that they were all under the Imperius Curse but for the group, one things for sure:

Nothing will be the same again with their newfound group.

"Hey Blaise" Hermione said as she nudged him with her elbow

"What? Finally taking my offer" Blaise said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Shut up. You dare!" Hermione said as she laughed while all of them joined her

"Do I have to do it?" Blaise said as he frowned

"Yes! It's a dare after all!" Harry said

"Go on now mate! Good luck!" Draco called after Blaise as he went towards the front of the hall. When Blaise finally went to the center of the hall all eyes were on him even the professors. He then cleared his throat and muttered the voice amplifying spell and shouted

"GRYFFINDOR RULES! ESPECIALLY THE GOLDEN TRIO!" With this the hall went silent and then they all broke in cheers, Blaise then went back to their table

"Remind me never to take a dare" Blaise said as drank his pumpkin juice

Then Dumbledore caught their eyes and raised his goblet while they also raised their goblets to Dumbledore and then went to eating

"Who said House Unity between Slytherin and Gryffindor can't happen?" Dumbledore muttered as he drank from his goblet with a huge smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes as he watched the newfound group


End file.
